


Video Calls

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Eliza calls Ronnie while everyone is out





	Video Calls

Despite having Vigilantes for parents, life was always more boring when she went home. Sure, there’s a bunch of criminals trying to kill her family on the regular but she didn’t have to work, she could just sit around and catch up with her sisters and brother, watch tv, really relax.

Or her whole family could be out dealing with whatever madness is happening downtown and she could be home alone. Tv was still an option, but it wasn’t a very fun one by herself, she could do that in LA. She could head to the Bunker and find hope that SOMEONE is down there and can lead her to the direction of her family but she didn’t want to get involved in that lifestyle, never did.

So what did she do? What could she do? Obviously she opened her laptop and requested a video call to her boyfriend. Well… Her friend who also happened to be a guy. They didn’t like to label things. Actually, he did, he doesn’t mind calling her his girlfriend, she wasn’t into the label thing. She’s had a lot of complicated relationships and would prefer to not get attached to anyone else who could easily leave.

She sat patiently at the island in the kitchen, watching the calling circle spin, losing her sanity every 5 spins. She tapped her finders on the countertop, watching, waiting, wondering if he would even pick up. He could easily be out there with her family for all she knew, they left in such a hurry. The second she walked in the door, they were running out of it. Barely a chance to even say Hi.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, the calling signal went away and on screen was Ronnie. The backdrop was definitely not the Waverider, which meant he was home. Still took him forever to answer but he was safe. 

“Liz!” His eyes lit up and a smile grew across his face, he was so hard to be mad at. “Hello! You…” He trailed off, looking closely at the screen before leaning back up. “Aren’t home. Where are you?” His expression shifted to curiosity.

Had it been anyone else they would have gotten a sarcastic response but in Ronnie’s defense, he really didn’t know the Queen Mansion well.

Eliza slid over so the camera would focus on the pictures behind her, she waited a second then slid back into frame. Ronnie nodded slowly. “So, you aren’t home, you’re just… Home.” He paused. “That’s nice. How’s the family?”

She shrugged, “Wish I knew. They left me. I’m alone.” 

He nodded again, thinking of a response. “So, you wanna play strip poker?” He asked, the smile returning to his face. Eliza narrowed her eyes, “Fun chat-” She lifted her hand up to close the laptop but quickly put it back down.

“Why aren’t you with the Legends?” 

Ronnie shrugged, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. “Needed some time.”

“Isn’t that what the Legends are known for?”

“Needed some real, not forced or manipulated, time. Be in the present for a minute.”

Eliza nodded, “That’s fair. You in Central City?” She asked, he shook his head in response. “You aren’t? Where are you then?” 

“Uh,” He looked around the room, as if the 4 windowless walls would give him the answer. “Somewhere between here and there.”

“Fantastic answer.” Eliza rolled her eyes. He sat back up and uncrossed his arms, “I’m working my way around the globe, if you’re nice to me, Maybe I’ll stop by.”

She scoffed, “You won’t and we both know that.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re too afraid of my dad to even pick me up in the driveway.”

“That is not true.”

“Really?” Eliza looked up from her computer, she could see the front door in her direct line of vision and from the looks of it, her family was home. She glanced back down at her computer. “Do not leave.” 

Ronnie nodded, “Why would I-” he paused, studying Eliza’s expression. She was watching something off of the screen. He was putting together the context clues and his expression dropped, "Liz-"

Next thing he knew the background noise got louder and the kitchen behind Eliza was filled. Ada poked her head over Eliza's shoulder and gave Ronnie a small wave and smile before walking past her sister to get to the fridge, Miriam looked at the computer then over at something off screen then at Eliza with a smirk before following Ada.

"Liz, this isn't funny." He whispered, Eliza laughed. "It's not my fault you're afraid of the wrong parent." then, like they were waiting on an entrance line, came the parents.

"Who's afraid of the wrong parent?" Felicity asked, looked at Eliza's computer then nodded slowly. "Am I really the scary parent?" She looked at Eliza with curiosity. Eliza nodded, "Pretty much, yeah."

Felicity smiled, "Nice." And then she was gone and replaced with Oliver. "Ronnie, you weren't out there today, what happened?" He asked, glancing at the computer while cutting up some carrots beside Eliza. She reached over and took one and popped it into her mouth like popcorn, waiting to watch Ronnie squirm.

"Uh, Well, I..." He looked around the room again, suddenly nervous and questioning every word he knows, trying to find the right one. "Um..." He looked at his watch, "Oh, shoot, I'm late for a um.... A dinner with... My father. I'll talk to you guys later!" He babbled before ending the video call.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Good to be home."

Oliver looked down at Eliza, giving her a confused look. "What is wrong with him?" Eliza shrugged, taking another chopped carrot. "Soooo much."

"Stop eating my carrots."

"Sorry." She took one more before closing her laptop and leaving the kitchen.

"Elizabeth Thomas!"

"Love you!"


End file.
